Rascal Flatts & Taylor Swift Song Fics
by iluv2h8u1
Summary: A collection of song fics based on songs by both Rascal Flatts and Taylor Swift
1. Take Me There

**So this is a collection of one-shots based on songs by Rascal Flatts and Taylor Swift. I'm probably not going to make them related to each other, but if I do, I'll tell you at the beginning. And they might or might not involve my OCs.**

Chapter One: Take Me There – Rascal Flatts

Pairing: Jordan/James

_There's a place in your heart nobody's been_

_Take me there_

Jordan was secretive. No one knew the real her. They only thought they did.

For example, no one knew that she _loved_ the fruitcake served at Christmas. No one knew she could play the piano. No one knew she had a dark past full of secrets, lies, and pain.

_Things nobody knows, not even your friends_

_Take me there_

But James wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about her.

"Jordan!" he called, running up to the blonde. "Wait up!"

The blonde stopped, turned around, and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Not much," he replied. "So tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

_Tell me 'bout your mamma, your daddy, your hometown, show me around_

_I wanna see it all, don't leave anything out_

"Everything," James stated.

"That might take a while," Jordan replied.

"I have time."

Jordan sighed. "What exactly do you want to know?"

_I wanna know everything about you_

_And I wanna go down every road you've been_

"Everything," James repeated. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Jordan answered.

"Favorite musician?"

"Dobie Gray," she replied.

_Where your hopes and dreams and wishes live_

_Where you keep the rest of your life hid_

"What's your lifelong dream?"

"To be a successful novelist," Jordan said, smiling slightly.

_I wanna know the girl behind that pretty stare_

_Take me there_

**That was mostly dialogue, but whatever. Review? *hopeful face***


	2. Love Who You Love

Chapter Two: Love Who You Love – Rascal Flatts

_I should've stolen every moment_

_Now there's a page with not enough on it_

Kendall Knight hated letting go. He hated moving on. It was so difficult.

What did he do wrong? Why had she just left him? What could he have done to prevent this?

_Where we belong, I guess I'll never understand it_

_Why do we take it all for granted, till it's gone?_

_Cause then it's gone_

He didn't know what he did. He didn't even know what they were to each other. Were they friends? Acquaintances?

He'd never imagined that this would happen. He'd never planned for any of this. One second, they were picture perfect, Hollywood's "it" couple. And the next, she left him. What had he done?

_Love who you love with all that you have_

_And don't waste the time that flies so fast_

Had he not loved her enough? Did he waste so much time?

What did he do?

_Love who you love and say that you do_

_Hold on as tight as they'll let you_

_Love who you love_

**I'm not exactly happy with how this turned out. :/ But whatever. Review? *hopeful face***


	3. Close

Chapter Three: Close – Rascal Flatts

_It's just a worn out Notre Dame T-shirt_

_She's gotten mad and tried to throw that thing away _

_At least a hundred times_

_She's got it on tonight_

If you looked in Jo Taylor's closet, it wouldn't be out of the ordinary. It had everything a normal teenager's closet would have. But if you looked closer, towards the back, you would notice a faded Notre Dame T-shirt.

If you looked around Jo Taylor's bedroom, you would think it was empty. But, if you looked closer, you would notice that the very same Jo Taylor was lying in bed. You would also notice she was wearing the very same faded Notre Dame T-shirt she normally kept in her closet.

_He used to wear it on the weekend, just running around_

_Probably forgot he even left it behind_

_She says it keeps her warm_

_Oh, but it's so much more_

The memories flooded through her head. Tossing the Frisbee around, watching the sunset, stargazing…

She closed her eyes against the tears, pulling the T-shirt around her.

_It makes her feel close_

_Makes her smile_

_It's like he's with her almost_

_Till the tears take over_

A single tear slipped down her cheek. Where was he now? What happened to him?

Sure, it had been a year, but she couldn't stop missing him.

Where in the world was Frankie Taylor?

_She's still in hell_

_But she tells herself_

_She's ready to let him go_

_Cause that makes her feel close_

**Did I surprise you with the ending? I hope I did. You all thought it was about Kendall, didn't you? Review? *hopeful face***


	4. Words I Couldn't Say

Chapter Four: Words I Couldn't Say – Rascal Flatts

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips_

He knew that he had to move on. He also knew that moving on was difficult.

One mistake and he'd lost everything that mattered to him.

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

He hated always seeing her with him. They were so happy and perfect.

He hated it.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

She was gone. He needed her. She was insane, but she kept him sane. He let her slip away.

It was his fault. The only person to blame was himself, Logan Mitchell.

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

**I tried to keep who it was a mystery until the end. How did I do? Review? *hopeful face***


	5. Tied Together With A Smile

Chapter Five: Tied Together With A Smile – Taylor Swift

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror looking back at you_

_You walk around here thinking you're not pretty_

_But that's not true, cause I know you..._

Katie Knight stared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't the ten-year-old little sister of the amazing Kendall Knight anymore. She was sixteen, and she was gorgeous. Her hair had grown out and was now wavy and manageable.

But she didn't see that. She thought she was ugly, though anyone who even looked at her, even for a second, would disagree.

_Hold on, baby, you're losing it_

_The water's high, you're jumping into it_

_And letting go... and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're coming undone_

The boys still lived with Mrs. Knight. They still worked and lived under her roof. Katie always had a single room, one she never had to share, which was the best place for her to go cry in peace.

No one ever asked why her door was always locked. No one asked why her makeup ran. No one fucking asked if she was okay. But she acted like she was.

She wanted so badly to be okay, to be normal, that she convinced herself that she was. She wasn't depressed. She wasn't crying herself to sleep every night. She was normal.

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change_

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain_

_Oh, cause it's not his price to pay_

_Not his price to pay..._

She'd fallen in love with her brother's best friend, and of course, he didn't love her back.

"You're like my sister," he'd said, and tossed her aside.

She never really wanted much in life, but she wanted to be loved. And, when that didn't seem to even be capable of happening, that was when she decided to do it.

She had found some prescription drugs in the bathroom's medicine cabinet.

She overdosed. She died, and when she was found, tears were shed.

She couldn't see them. She was too busy playing around in heaven.

She couldn't see the epitaph on her grave marker.

_Katherine Alexa Knight_

_If only we knew_

**And that's the end of this one. It's depressing, I know. I guess I was depressed when I wrote this, which was a couple months ago. I'm better now, I'm on anti-depressants, I'm in intensive therapy, and I'm working harder at this. So I hope you don't hate me for killing off Katie, but please review?**


End file.
